


Moment

by shaenie



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenie/pseuds/shaenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orli never asks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For Ren, even though she misspelled my user name, the heinous bitch.

  
Dom's cock is double-salty -- ocean water and precome -- and Orlando digs his fingertips more deeply into Dom's hips, jerks him forward hard ( _yes, more, Jesus yes_ ) while Dom murmurs gravelly and incomprehensible encouragement, both hands twisted painfully into Orlando's hair.

It's only been in the dark, before, and Orlando finds the reddish sunlight behind his closed eyelids makes the whole thing even more surreal, even more impossible, than when it happens in back alleys behind pubs, brick cool and gritty against his back. It's only ever been in the dark, before, and only when they were alone, never when their friends and cast-mates were within the sound of their voices, never when one of them could decide to stroll back to the Jeep to grab a beer or a bottled water from the cooler in the back seat. It's only ever been in the dark before, but that doesn't really change much, and Orlando is glad.

He still struggles with the muscles of his throat, still fights with them until they abruptly relax, allow Dom's cock access, and Dom doesn't hesitate. He never hesitates, just pushes in, swift forward jerk of his hips, and growls what are probably not endearments under his breath (and that's the same as it is in the dark, too).

Orlando doesn't care about that, doesn't want endearments anyway, just this, _this_ , raw throat, aching jaw, short, sharp burst of pain as Dom thrusts hard enough to send Orlando's head back into the side of the Jeep. This is what he wants, yes, this tremblingly terrifying moment when he is pinned, helpless, unable to to breathe, vision darkening at the edges, Dom's fingers jerking at his hair while Dom comes and Orlando whimpers, cock fiercely aching and neglected in his too-tight wetsuit.

Dom never offers to return the favor, and Orlando never asks.


End file.
